


Rain-carnation

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - 1874, Alternative Universe - Demi-Haunted, Bittersweet, M/M, Pinto, Reincarnation, 沒有什麼是打一炮解決不了的, 苦樂參半, 輪迴轉世
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: Zach從紐約搬到洛杉磯後的第一個夏天第一場雨遇見了他，而他只會在雨天時出現，哀傷的男孩把自己的遭遇娓娓道來，面容亦隨著時間越來越清晰。雨季結束前他最後一句說的是：「我終於記得在離開之前跟你說最後一次再見了。」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明：靈感來自松尾由美的《雨恋》、におP的《Rain stops, good-bye》和《魂魄唔齊》。

鈴聲不適時的響起，Zach坐在床邊捏了下眉心，帶著外顯的疲憊向著電話「喂」了一聲。

 

 

電話裡頭一把Zach從小到大都非常討厭的聲音傳來：「只是想聽聽親愛的老弟在紐約生活得如何，沒想到你居然累成這樣。」男人重重嘆一口氣，改變自己的坐姿變成盤腿而坐：「那些蠢蛋，明明什麼都不會卻裝作是專業人士，結果每天都要工作到凌晨兩三點。我覺得很累了想回去LA自己開公司。」

 

 

Joe那邊靜默下來，只剩下兩個男人的呼吸聲縈繞在尷尬的空氣中。他想了下，回應弟弟的打算：「你想清楚了嗎？」Zach頓了頓，用肯定的語氣回答:「當然。」

 

 

「好吧。我有一個朋友剛打算把房子租出去，這是他的電話你打打看。先掛了，晚安！」

 

 

「謝啦。」

 

 

掛掉電話後房間又重回到孤寂的氛圍裡，Zach快速的看了眼Joe傳來的信息，把手機鎖上連上充電線，鑽進被窩關掉床頭燈。

 

 

回復到單身狀態後，Zach又在過著那種千篇一律的乏味生活。每天的流程就是起床梳洗上班下班回家睡覺，一點私人空間都沒有。即使打從心底裡認為室內設計師是一份糞一樣的工作，可是為了糊口還是得上班。於是在凜冽的冬夜裡，Zach下定決心要搬到洛杉磯轉換一下環境，況且紐約給予他的回憶實在是不太好，甚至說得上是很糟糕。過了幾個星期打包好細軟遞過辭職信後，Zach就立刻找搬運公司到自己家收件送去洛杉磯，前陣子的時候Zach找了Joe的朋友解決了租屋的問題。由遞上辭職信到等生活再次步上軌道時，已經是初夏了，命運齒輪稍稍轉動，使他們相遇。

 

 

很多年之後，Zach才意識到自己真正能夠做到的承諾，就只有他，此後再沒有另一個了。

 

～

**【「我曾試過祈求上天不要終結雨季。」**

**「沒用的，我們在錯亂的時刻裡錯亂的遇見彼此本身就是最錯的安排。」**

**「如果可以，我也是會選擇認識你。」**

**「真巧，這也是我的選擇。」**

**對不起。】**

 

悠久的愛啊，在那麼多年後能開花結果嗎？


	2. Chapter 2

初夏的星夜，下著違和得使人疑惑的雨，到底是誰在天上悲傷地的哭泣，破壞了這個微涼舒適的夜晚？Zach養的小狗Noah跟Skunk都不約而同的向著客廳和飯廳之間的地方低吼，終於有空在畫板前繪畫的男人覺得奇怪，看向飯廳裡的冰箱門慢慢被打開，一瓶牛奶自己飄出。Zach嚇得驚呼，用力把畫筆丟到冰箱旁。

 

 

「喂喂，你聽得到我吧。」一把聽起來有點調皮的男聲自Zach身後響起，他背後的寒毛都豎起了，靜下來後仔細想了想非常確定自己家裡除了兩隻小動物跟自己之外，不會有另外一個會說話的人。

 

 

「Zachary？你叫Zachary對吧。」

 

  
怎麼辦，要轉身嗎？Zach內心天人交戰，正想轉身面對現實時，身後的寒氣卻自己跑到前面了，腦海中閃過一個在黑暗中孤獨地像個鐘擺般左右搖擺的藍色燈泡。

 

  
「Zachary？」

 

  
被叫到名字的男人點頭，那個透明的男孩像是鬆了口氣般發出一聲嘆息。感覺那一聲嘆息包含了很多重意思，微微的傷感混合幾絲高興，可惜Zach看不到男孩的樣貌，只是想著他應該會是一個可愛的人。

 

  
「你好我是Luther Pine，松樹那個Pine，」Luther伸出Zach看不見的手，所以他只看到一個玻璃瓶在空中晃來晃去。「很多很多年前的某一個雨天我自殺死了，不過我的死卻不是我自己動手的喔。似乎我只會在雨天時在這裡出現是拜那天的因素所賜。」

 

  
說到這裡就沒有再說過話了，Zach拼命喊著男孩的名字卻沒有得到任何回應。落地窗外淅瀝淅瀝的雨在不知不覺間停了，Zach捲起衣袖推開後園的門，Noah跟Skunk鑽過Zach身旁的位置跑到草地上。

 

  
雨後的草腥味被放大了幾倍，他深呼吸，嗅著這些說不上是喜歡但倒也不討厭的氣味使自己清醒。早已經失去生活目標的自己…還是頭一次覺得人生有了點好玩的事呢。然而再次下雨的時候，已經是一個半月之後了，Zach開車回家的途中發現柏油路漸漸變得深色，幾顆水珠落在倒後鏡面，於是踩下油門想說要快一點回家。

 

  
「Zach，你回來啦！」Luther本來正坐在沙發上跟Noah玩扔球的遊戲，聽到推門的聲音立刻跑到門口從門縫探頭，這次Zach已經可以看到一個有一點實心的白色人影了，驟眼一看有點像在酷暑之下馬路產生的蒸騰的熱流，又或者是一座接連一座的高山山脈上環繞久久不散的雲霧。

 

  
「你已經看到我了對嗎，朦朧的人影。」

 

  
Zach一語不發，只是脫下自己身上的襯衫外套掛到椅背上，Luther飄到吊扇上坐在扇葉上，打算繼續把自己死前一個星期的事一一說出。

 

  
「Zach，不管你信不信，只管把我的事當成故事聽完就好。因為…...除了你們之外，已經沒人可以看到我了。」說到這邊，他的聲音開始憂鬱低沈起來，Zach閉上眼，聆聽著男孩即將要說的話。

 

  
「我的全名是Luther Scott Pine，本來的職業是百老匯歌舞劇演員，在30歲生日前死掉，現在已經成了永遠的29歲。」

 

  
「你的生日是什麼時候呢？」

 

**  
** **「1877年６月2日。」**

 

  
Zach吃驚，面前這個人比自己大了足足100年！在他死後的71年裡到底他經歷過什麼呢？他的手被冰冷的空氣抓住，對方用急切的語氣說：「幫我把那場戲唱完吧，Zachary。」正當Zach想回應時，那陣寒氣就自動散開消失了。

 

  
雨停下來，連同Luther想要說的話一起止住，Zach感覺到事情之後的走向會越來越不受控制。

 

 

Luther消失後，Zach在電腦鍵入關於Luther的關鍵字，那時的他名氣不算大，卻擔當著死前幾天才公演的音樂劇男主角。網上的資料缺少得可憐，為此Zach決定動身前去華盛頓的國會圖書館看會不會找到更加詳盡的資料。

 

 

「Luther你應該要很感謝很感謝我。」開始訂機票的Zach在心裡想。


	3. Chapter 3

飛機外的暴雨下得正猛，Zach看著窗外的烏雲發呆，感覺到旁邊的空位突然多出了一個人。早就已經知道那人是誰的他，連看都沒有看，繼續看著外面。

 

  
「只要你肯幫我，要我做什麼都可以！」Luther繼續用同一個語氣跟他說話，那種迫切得使人不安緊張的語氣。

 

  
「原因？」

 

  
「因爲我是你的前世。」

 

  
Zach感覺到強烈的暈眩感，閉眼前一刻看到的是Luther的拳頭向自己的臉揮動，再次睜眼時發現自己站在一個似是劇院後台的地方，走動的男男女女都穿上浮誇的服裝，化上的妝跟以往看到的現代舞台劇有很大的出入，Zach突兀的站在那些人之間卻沒有人注意到他，每個人都在做手中正在進行的事。

 

  
無目的地在後台轉了幾圈，Zach找到在鏡子前自己塗脂抹粉的Luther，用握毛筆的手勢小心地操作筆尖的纖細的手指在Zach看來竟有幾分性感。飾演一個有易服癖的男幽靈的Luther把自己的臉塗白再畫上誇張的眼妝，戴長金色的長曲假髮，再用手指將在唇上紅艷如血的唇膏暈開。

 

  
Zach站在鏡子後面注視專心看著鏡子擺弄頭髮的Luther，看起來是劇團班主的人在紙上用鋼筆寫寫畫畫，班主喊了Luther的名字，Luther轉過頭回應，明亮湛藍的雙眼依然閃耀著，沒有被誇張的妝容遮掩。

 

  
「Luther準備出場！」導演大叫，Luther從鏡前站起身，穿過Zach提起白色長裙匆匆走到連接舞台左側的走道後方，緊張得繃緊著身體，呼吸和心跳加速。台上的男主角唱完後退場了，導演拍拍Luther肩膀把他輕輕推出去。Luther看了滿席的觀眾一眼，隨即低下頭哀怨的低唱。

**  
****「Maybe there’s only emptiness and desperation.**  
Or maybe there’s nothing but only darkness….」（可能那裡只有空虛和絕望，又或者什麼都沒有只有黑暗….）

 

  
然後他跪下來，長髮遮住了他的表情，音樂停止，整個空間鴉雀無聲。女主角從舞台右側回到台上，看見幽靈後驚叫起來。這時劇場裡的燈泡全部熄滅變成一片黑暗，伸手不見五指，光源再度回來時，幽靈已經不見了。

 

  
Zach知道Luther為了做這場演出把心肺都掏出來了，不然不會做到如此哀傷的效果。這時他注意到觀眾席有的包廂裡有一個跟自己很相像的人，隱約可以透過劇院裡微弱的燈光看到他臉上的兩道淚痕。他忍不住開始猜測他們兩人的關係到底是什麼。然而，只不過是眨眼的一剎間，再睜開眼睛時Zach發現自己站的地方已經改變了。他站在舞台上方的維修通道上，居高臨下的看著前台的演員移動，聽著他們宏亮的高唱，忽然覺得有點傷感。這一個舞台劇他好像有在大學時的某個選修課上唸過，不過這畢竟對他來說已經是很久遠之前的事，所以忘記也大概是情有可原的吧。

 

  
直到他的身邊多了一個有實心形態的人，他的眼流淌著複雜的情感，悲傷、欣慰、感動…Zach不知道是經歷過什麼的人眼裡才會有這種感情，他主動抱住Luther，拍打他的背。Luther同樣以擁抱回應，下一秒卻在口中唸著「對不起」「是時候要醒過來了」「不可以留戀」，把Zach從通道上推下去。

 

  
墜落，然後也是墜落，Zach從那強烈的下落感驚醒，空服員正在派餐，旁邊回復到空無一人的狀態，他看了看機窗，外面那層窗依然有小水珠劃過，可是Luther卻不見了。他心裡有很多很多問題叫囂著答案，然而那個繫鈴人卻再一次在空氣中蒸發。吃過味道尚算正常的三明治後，Zach再次閉眼，剛剛那場小旅行實在是令人疲憊，他只是想在這航程好好休息一下。

 

  
眼前的世界又再回到一片純黑的黑暗，在Zach面前只有一個散發幽幽藍光的燈泡跟最初看到的一樣用微小的幅度擺蕩。那個燈泡一明一暗的閃著，看起來裡面的鎢絲快要燒斷了。不知怎的Zach下意識捧住那個淺藍色的燈泡，他以為那個燈泡會是熾熱得燙手，然而那個燈泡只是一個能發出微涼溫度的燈泡，他懷疑裡面根本不是鎢絲，只是一條塗了藍色的螢光物質的鐵絲。

 

  
「Luther你在哪裡？」Zach大喊，回音迴盪在這個空間裡，過後，在完全寂靜的黑暗裡Zach聽到另一把不屬於他的呼吸聲。他走到聲音所在的角落裡，拉起那個蹲在地方把頭埋在兩腿膝蓋之間的男孩。這時，那個燈泡的光突然變得耀眼，Luther的瞳仁收縮，沐浴在藍得讓人放鬆平和的光裡，他的雙眼顯得更藍了。

 

  
「為什麼要讓我看到那些？」Zach抓住Luther的手腕問。

 

  
「那是你累世的記憶，我故意讓你看到的。」

 

  
「我怎麼樣是我的事，為什麼我一定要幫你唱！那時候的你又為什麼自殺？這些是你的事關我屁事！」

 

  
Luther搖頭嘆息，臉上卻帶著微笑，低聲說：「怎麼會不關你的事呢？我是你，你就是我，我們是一樣的。」

 

  
隨後，環境一轉，他們又回到之前的劇場裡。他們坐在觀眾席裡的最中間，舞台上的佈景和道具都很精緻，Luther解說這一場戲是發生在西歐某國的宮廷裡，他飾演一個身世坎坷的落難王子。劇院裡依然都是坐無虛席，很多人都特別期待Luther Scott Pine這顆百老匯新星。可惜，等Luther唱完準備退場換下一幕時，舞台最上方的一排燈突然掉下，恰好壓在Luther腰上，劇痛自身後開始蔓延開到全身，痛得連尖叫都有難度，豆大的汗珠混合淚珠從臉上落下，幾個人從後台跑出來把那排燈移開。Luther試圖想要把自己撐起身，腰以下都已經沒了知覺，他不解的捶了一下舞台上的木地板。Zach看到那些觀眾，有些人在顫抖有些人在哭，下一秒有幾個穿上白色上衣的人跑出來把Luther放到擔架上抬走。

 

  
周圍的畫面碎開，他們變成站在一家醫院的病房裡，躺在床上的男孩聽著醫生向自己宣判死刑，眼眶周圍都是紅的。Luther的家人緊緊執住他的手，努力想要讓自己不要哭出來。

 

  
「下半身終身癱瘓。短短幾個字就已經決定了我的未來。真是可笑的人生，同時也很切合我這種戲子的身分。

 

  
Zach沒有回應，客觀上不存在於那個時空的他不知道為何總是嗅到醫院那種刺鼻的味道。兩人站在病床前靜默無語，直到Luther主動開口。

 

  
「事情過去一個世紀有多，我已經放下了。只是……一個演員不能完成一齣戲是對專業的侮辱。」

 

  
1906那一年，Luther 29歲，天空黯淡的紐約下著豪雨，他眼裡的光亦隨著灰矇矇的天空逝去。

 

  
「行，我幫你唱，不過你要答應我一個條件。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 覺得還不夠虐

「反正我們還有時間，在答應你之前我希望帶你去看，我和Chad Quinto的事。」

 

 

聽到自己的姓氏，Zach瞪大眼睛，疑惑得腦袋快當機了，也許這是個長夢，只要睡醒所有事情都會煙消雲散，想是這樣想的，他心知肚明事情沒可能那麼簡單。身邊的事物逐漸崩塌殞落，這次他們來到一間火光黯沉的房間裡，那個跟自己長得一樣的男人把Luther抱在懷內，他正想問這是什麼時候的事時，腦海裡已經跳出了一個答案：就在Luther演完幽靈後的那個晚上。

 

 

Luther在溫暖的懷裡睡得正熟，Chad撫摸他柔軟的頭髮，輕聲哼著搖籃曲，男人邊唱眼淚邊落下，他用衣袖擦乾眼淚努力不讓淚珠落到Luther臉上。Luther什麼都知道，他只是裝睡而已，這次已經是最後一次可以與Chad這樣安靜的相處，他們之間不需要什麼言語，已經不再需要了。

 

 

「最後一個請求，Chad。」

 

 

Chad以為已經熟睡的人兒此刻睜開閃爍著淚光的雙眼注視著自己同樣淚眼婆娑的雙眸，他再度擦乾淚水，面帶微笑的點頭，現在不管Luther說什麼他都會答應，哪怕只要他一句「我希望你不要跟她結婚」，Chad也可以立刻收拾行李和Luther一起私奔到沒有人認識他們的歐洲，最好是一些臨海的寧靜村莊，那麼他們就可以在那兒隱居然後相伴到老了。可惜命運總是愛把玩人類的未來，Luther沒有說出Chad最想聽到的話。他說：「我願意在今夜將我的處子之身奉獻給你，Chad。」Chad愕然隨後點頭，他以為之前有人說他們今生有緣無份都是虛假的預言，現在，他終於發現占卜師的話是千真萬確的。

 

 

Chad緩慢的把Luther襯衣的鈕扣逐顆解開，火爐裡的火舌搖曳，光影在兩人身上打下厚厚的一層黑暗面，他們之間的溫度漸漸升高，Luther眼神迷惘，他不知道該不該這樣獻身給Chad。可那是他愛的男人，把自己珍視的東西送給與自己兩情相悅的人，也沒有一些不妥的地方吧。Luther光裸著上身，Chad湊上前吸吮他胸前粉紅的兩點，他抱住黑髮男人的頭，嘴裡發出悅耳的呻吟。

 

 

「他跟我說他要與某銀行家的女兒成婚的時候，未來的不確定性真的使我很疲倦，很疲倦。」Luther 聲如蚊吶，不仔細聽的話根本不會聽到他在說什麼，只會看到他的嘴巴在動，附帶面無表情。Zach覺得很詭異，為什麼他要看一對一百年前的人性愛的現場？尤其是準備被插的那位是自己的前世，插人的那位跟自己長得一模一樣，這畫面可真怪異得不得了。

 

 

Chad把Luther修長的雙腿屈起，在造型精緻的鷹頭瓷器裡取出一坨凡士林塗抹在Luther的穴口，再把食指探進緊緻的腸道裡摳挖，敏感的腸肉夾緊Chad，他輕輕吐氣，把第二根手指並攏一起塞進去。

 

 

站在Zach旁邊的Luther閉上眼，走到書桌前拿起那支黃銅鋼筆，這支鋼筆已經走過了一段漫長歲月，手掌的溫度使它的筆桿烙上了屬於主人的印記。Luther用雙手把筆捧住，之前看到Luther下半身癱瘓時他都沒哭過，現在的他悲慟不已。一百年的孤寂到底可以給一個靈魂帶來什麼傷害，而且除了孤寂，還有一百年的心願未了。Luther是要有多堅強，才能忍受到一個世紀，十個十年？

 

 

「你所看到的畫面，都是我用足足一個世紀重新建構出來的，所有事物都是最真實的還原。結果一百年後，一百年了，我還是他媽的放不下……我只是想要一個人的愛，有錯嗎？這樣有錯嗎？？」Luther雙眼失去焦點失去神采，他跪在地上，房間的四周又變回一片寂靜肅殺的黑暗。Zach怕自己會像那些電影迷失在自己的潛意識或者記憶裡，於是蹲下來，左手搭在Luther的肩膀上，安慰他說：「你沒有錯，追求愛本身就沒有錯。」Luther抬頭微笑，輕聲細語的說：「可以請你幫我做一件事嗎？」Zach毫無懸念的點頭，一個地址突然之間出其不意的浮現在他的腦海中，他集中精神記住那串在華盛頓特區的一個地方的地址。「請你在雨天時帶一束曼珠沙華到那處告訴他我原諒他了，到時候我會再做接引。以及為我剛剛失態道歉。」

 

 

然後這時機身的顛簸把Zach搖醒，提示他已經到目的地了，他把電話開機，快速的把地址打進去。陽光燦爛的華盛頓看起來未來幾天內都不會下雨，只帶了一個背包的Zach連行李都不用拿，徑直走出禁區，在機場外面那些為遊客而設的服務台租了輛有GPS的車。

 

 

時至到此，Zach仍未跟Luther提出他開的條件，他只是想把他的前男友追回來。Luther被Chad傷害要用上一百年才能原諒，對Chris的念念不忘已有是最大的懲罰了，因此他不奢求得到什麼原諒。

 

 

西岸時間。

 

 

Chris像一隻熟透的蝦子般蜷縮在床上，明知道自己是犯賤，總是管不住自己的手去滑Zach的facebook、管不住自己的眼去看兩人甜蜜的合照。以為分手後還能做朋友的自己真是天真的可笑，Chris忍不住苦笑，笑自己是一個純真大白痴。

 

 

「那樣的鬼話誰會相信啊……」Chris轉了個姿勢，變成趴在床上，難得放假，無所事事的他放鬆下來後很快就睡著了。

 

 

在浮浮沈沈隱隱約約之間，他一直聽到一把低沈好聽的聲音在耳邊輕語：「只要有緣，你們就一定會再相遇，這是我所欠他的。」

 

 

無盡的黑暗被一個發著明黃色光的瓶子驅走。


	5. Chapter 5

Zach把車停在自己住的民宿旁邊，跟房子主人報到後就在房間裡休息。想要睡覺時腦袋卻不斷運轉，思考著Luther讓他看到的畫面的意義。輾轉反側後，依然還是得不到本該深刻烙印在自己潛意識的答案。或許世界上有些事情本來就是毫無意義的，Zach放棄思考，經過飛機上的上世回憶疲勞轟炸之後他閉上眼後很快就睡著，而且還睡得很沈很熟。

 

 

至於曼珠沙華，等睡醒後再說吧。

 

 

在那個房間裡，燈光只靠一個玻璃瓶發出，好奇的Chris走上前，拿起玻璃瓶認真參詳。不知道是誰把一支黃銅筆桿的筆放到玻璃瓶裡，拔開塞住瓶口的木塞，把筆從瓶裡倒出放到手心中。他旋開筆帽，裡面的筆尖閃閃發光，而且上面還刻了字，他仔細一看，眼淚啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉。金色的筆尖上刻了他跟Zach名字的縮寫：ZQ|CP

 

 

一股隱形的蠻力把Chris手中的鋼筆甩到地上，剎那間，幾縷金光在一片漆黑的房間地上昇起，直到佈滿房間，那光線刺眼得讓Chris忍不住用手掩住雙眼，待那些光褪去後放開手，看到Zach站在他面前，一臉茫然的樣子。Chris的淚水源源不絕的流下，他朝Zach的方向跑去，幾乎是用飛奔的姿態撞進對方的懷裡。逐漸分不清夢境和現實的兩人無視了身邊的一切忘我擁吻著。Zach揉著他愛不釋手的金髮，似是要掠奪Chris體內所有空氣般深深濕吻。

 

 

他們站著的地方有一層淺水，倒影之下的Chad把Luther擁入懷中啃咬，舌尖嚐遍Luther嘴唇的味道後沿住脖子優美的線條一直往下游移，叼住掛在他胸口前的月光石。項鍊被咬住一扯，脆弱的鏈子就鬆開了，Luther閉眼唱起歌，歌詞只有一句，其他都是哼唱。

 

 

**「Your tears fall from the Luna and turn into shimmery star…」（你的眼淚從月上墜落然後轉化成閃爍的星。）**

 

 

Luther唱完後，Chad放開抱住Luther的手，手裡不知道什麼時候多出了一條深藍色的緞帶，他走到Chris身後為他綁上緞帶，蒙蔽他的雙眼。本來上下都是白茫茫一片的空間又回到那壓抑的一個世紀前。

 

 

Luther坐在床邊喝酒，一杯接一杯的，哭到雙眼通紅。放在酒瓶旁邊的有幾顆大小不一的藥丸，他拿起其中一顆放到口裡然後繼續給自己灌酒。微醉的人合上眼，雙手托起毫無知覺的腳移到床上躺下，靜候藥物的藥效發作。所有事情同一時間壓過來，世界太過灰暗，使他開始厭世，及後，托關係找了些行刑用的藥，沒有特別選時間，只是覺得是今天該了結生命就在今天拿出藥丸。

 

 

窗戶是開著的，雨粉隨風飄舞灑進屋裡。Luther眨眼，微咸的淚水被地心引力牽引落下，專心感受著最後一次接觸空氣，落到枕頭上的眼淚，使他沒注意到窗簾後站了一個人。那個男人用厚厚的一層布裹著刀柄，目露兇光，想等Luther在彌留之間前去多補一刀。

 

 

身邊的所有都越來越暗越來越冷，官能感覺被慢慢剝奪的感覺不好受，Luther深深的嘆了口氣，如果可以他並不想那麼快離開這個世界，只是世界已經再沒有可以讓他留戀的事。他真的不會亦不能忘記自己跑到劇場學藝前自己的家人是怎麼對待他的，以前被鞭打的傷痕還留在軀體上，時時刻刻提醒他這段刻骨銘心的回憶。

 

 

Zach牽住Chris的手心冒汗，Luther斷氣前，脖子被人劃了一刀流了很多血，把潔白的床單染紅了。「我死不瞑目。」Luther站在Zach耳邊說，可是聲音飄渺得像是水裡深處傳來一樣。「Chad的未婚妻找人來殺我。真巧，我已經自殺了，不過後來才發現那個藥劑不足以殺死我，要把全部吃完才有效，一顆最多只能讓我看到幻覺後昏迷。」

 

 

Chris握住Zach的手的力度大得使他生痛，還好貼心的Chad用布條把他的眼蒙住了，讓他看到那個血腥的畫面，他可能會嚇得尖叫顫抖。Zach不希望給在狀況外的Chris任何壓力，不過看到他被帶到這裡，也許對方或多或少都知道一點東西，又或者不排除這是自己對於Chris的渴望的投射。

 

 

就這樣，Zach醒了。他看了看床頭櫃上的手錶，原來他只睡了不多於一小時的時間。可是那種感受像是他已經在夢裡活了一輩子，短短一個月，他站在全知的角度看過一個人的生與死。Chris差不多是跟Zach同一時間醒來的。他看著螢幕變得暗淡的電話，思索起來要不要給Zach打個電話，因為剛剛那個夢真實到使他起反應了。還愛著他的這點不可能隨便找一個理由就把自己騙過去，正視自己的情感本來就沒有錯。電話就這樣毫無預兆的響起，來電顯示是那串即使是把聯絡人刪走還是熟悉得很的電話號碼。

 

 

**「Zach……」**

 

 

本來以為會拒絕接電話的男孩現在電話另一端，聽到實質的呼吸，Zach跳得狂亂的心稍微緩和了一下。正在躊躇著，想著要怎麼跟Chris開口說關於夢的事情時，Chris自己主動問了。

 

 

「操…Luther說的都是真事…」  
「我想去你那裡。」  
「我在DC。」  
「你搬去那邊了？」  
「不，我回LA了。」  
「是嗎…我買好機票過來了。」

 

 

Chris聽到Zach回了LA後，心頭一暖，覺得他們其實還是有可能的。


	6. Chapter 6

他帶點緊張的心情按下門鈴，咬住牙刷未刮鬍子一臉睡眼惺忪的Zach開門，他眨著那對澄淨的雙眼，跟他的前男友相視微笑。  
  
  
沒人知道他們是怎麼滾到床上的，Zach梳洗好之後，坐在床邊和Chris尷尬的對望。不知道是誰先挑起的頭，兩人先是蜻蜓點水的吻著，吻著吻著就開始變調把對方的衣服脫下來，Zach輕輕的把Chris壓在床上，指尖逗弄敏感的乳首。使得Chris舉起手臂擋住自己的雙眼，忍住不讓自己發出羞恥的輕吟，Zach察覺到Chris的小顧慮，用力在他的乳尖上擰了一把令他不小心漏出一聲甜膩的呻吟。  
  
  
靈活的舌尖從Chris的鎖骨一直舔到小腹，速度有如小溪潺潺的流水、落花飄零的速度，Chris溫暖的雙手抱著Zach的頭喘氣，眼裡蓄滿快感帶來的淚水。Zach把Chris翻身讓他撅起屁股，叼住脖子細嫩的皮膚留下吻痕，沾滿潤滑劑的手指探進燙熱的後穴裡，已經很久沒被使用過的地方極力抗拒不屬於自己的入侵物，手指被肌肉緊箍，Zach打了Chris的屁股一下，僵硬的人兒好像放鬆了些許。  
  
  
撐著身體的雙手累得酸軟，Chris嘆了口氣，索性趴躺下來，這個姿勢把他完美的屁股顯得更翹，閃著水光的穴口向似是Zach招手般，引導那煽情的歡愛。Zach在自己的性器上倒了幾乎三分之一支潤滑劑，總是在細節上用心這點是Chris愛著他的原因，他從未見過如此溫柔的人。  
  
  
龜頭撐開小小的穴口，一點一點的釘進Chris體內，他緊緊咬住下唇，努力用已經有幾個月未被填滿過的後穴接納Zach又粗又硬的陰莖。額角冒汗的兩人一時之間誰都沒說話，整根熾熱的性器深深埋在Chris的體內，緊緻的甬道吸吮住Zach，這種感覺比有戴安全套的時候還要來得深刻。  
  
  
得到Chris的首肯，Zach在得到充分潤滑的腸道裡衝刺，堅硬如鐵的頭部撞擊那個能為兩人帶來快感的點，Chris小心翼翼控制自己聲量，同時又盡力在Zach的耳邊叫喊。室內火辣的高溫以及兩人再續情緣的喜悅使他們沒有注意到外面又下起雨來。Luther靜靜的在房間角落看著打得火熱的兩人，欣慰的笑了，然後化作一縷白煙消失於空中。  
  
  
完事後，他們就像昔日一樣緊抱對方，彷彿外面再怎麼風吹雨打、天崩地裂，都不能再把他們兩個分開。 Zach撫摸Chris帶點汗濕卻依然柔軟的頭髮哼著他最喜歡的音樂，兩人看著天花板無言無語，一天就這樣過去。  
  
  
他們到處打聽，終於找到一家有賣曼珠沙華的花店，那天恰好下著雨，Chris抱著那束花坐在副駕駛座上睡著了。不同於Zach轟轟烈烈的夢，Chris的是平淡的，只有一個發出暖和黃光的瓶子放在房間的中心點，腦海中有一把柔和的聲音，那把他絕對不可能認錯，Zach的聲音，或者說是跟Zach相像得很的聲音。「Zach」將Luther告訴Zach的事和盤托出，最後，他補上一句「我是Chad Quinto」後，Chris就醒了。  
  
  
「我們到了。」  
  
  
沒想到Luther給的會是一個郊外墳場的地址，Zach把車子駛到目的地時也嚇了一跳。Luther出現在Chris身邊，向著他耳邊哼了一聲，被嚇倒的男孩往Zach的方向倒，眼明手快的男人把Chris接住然後一把摟住他的腰，來到墓地裡最高最壯的一棵樹下，那裡只立了一塊墓碑，當他們看到埤上的名字時，Chris忍不住哭起來，接過Zach遞出的手帕。  
  
  
Luther在一旁愕然，原來Chad臨死之前也要與自己合葬，石板上沒有刻意刻什麼華麗的圖案，只是簡單的刻了兩個人名「Chad Quinto & Luther Pine」。  
  
  
「他一直在我身邊…」Luther低頭，豆大的淚珠落到草地上化開，潤澤大地。舉著傘的Zach拍拍他的肩然後讓Chris把花放在墓前再鞠躬，雨露沾濕Chris的頭髮，混雜淚水一起下落。「乖，別哭，我們回去了。」Zach執住Chris的手，替他打理好頭髮。五根手指緊緊抓住暖和的手掌，離開陽光初現的墳場。Luther目送他們漸漸遠去的背影滿意的微笑，之後自己抱住冰冷的墓碑等雨停下。  
  
  
Zach帶住Chris到了紐約，一直以來Chris都在教Zach唱音樂劇，以前唸大學的時候他可是一直都待在劇社裡，學長姐教的技巧有如洗不掉的紋身完完全全綉進腦袋裡。  
  
  
Chris按住Zach的腹，托起他的下巴感受男人的一呼一吸。「你要用肚子發聲，用喉嚨的話不但聲音小，你喉嚨還會很快爆掉。」他換上專業的口吻說，Zach努力嘗試著，恰好外面下起點點細雨，Luther出現後第一句話就是說到時候會上Zach的身幫他唱。Chris聳聳肩躺到床上，雨點滴答滴答作響是一首催眠曲，很快他就睡著了。  
  
  
Chris睡著的時候，Zach接到一個電話，是來自Luther生前所屬的劇場的老闆。「請問是Mr. Quinto嗎？有人找你當Château de Amour的男主角，要求只做最後一幕，而且不對外開放。真邪門…...很多很多年前男主角自殺後就沒有人敢再在這裡唱這齣戲了，請問一下你要接嗎？」  
  
  
「要！」Zach堅定的說。聽到他如此認真的語氣，本來以為Zach在開玩笑的老闆一愕，告訴他有關開演和綵排的細節，Zach默默記在腦裡，沒有發現Luther在旁邊嚴肅又帶點興奮的表情。看著自己夙願被一步一步的實現，沒有人會不高興的對吧。  
  
  
不知道是誰出的錢，把整個劇場包了起來，暗淡無光的舞台上只站了Zach，準確一點來說是Luther一人。一早知道劇情的Chris坐在觀眾席上百感交集的看著獨唱的人，要不是Luther，自己應該還在處於分手後遺症的狀態裡，渾渾噩噩的過著苦澀的日子。  
  
  
Luther Pine這個人，如同夏天的尾巴一樣沒人抓得住。他俯下身，吻在Chris的臉頰上，朝台上高唱的Zach微笑，輕輕道了一句：「 **我終於記得在離開之前跟你說最後一次再見了。」** 後就在空氣裡蒸發消失。Zach的聲音已經抖了，為了完成這最後一幕，壓抑湧上心頭的感傷。台下坐著的唯一一人拍著手，他彷彿看到一個黑髮男人的身影和他重疊在一起。謝幕後Chris走到台前，踮起腳尖撫摸Zach的臉龐。  
  
  
「你哭了，他走了嗎？」  
  


「是呢，我們回家吧。」  
  
  
Zach關上劇場的燈，牽著Chris離開了這個地方。  
  
  
曲終人未散，內心被挖空一塊後又被縫補起來，有些看起來很簡單的事Zach卻覺得一言難盡，Chris感受到身旁的人的欲言又止倒是沒有說些什麼，畢竟很多有這種奇妙經歷的人都會選擇閉口不談。  
  
  
充滿謎團的夏天落幕，Chris重新回到Zach的工作室幫忙。托Luther他們的福，兩人的愛情一天比一天甜蜜，後來的後來一起走到夏威夷某個臨海的美麗教堂，海天一色有如Chris雙眸裡的風景，之後還領養了一個叫James的孩子，當然這都是後話了。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念時間：  
> #Château de Amour是我胡亂扯的名字，真的沒有如此爛名字的劇。
> 
> #沒有得到預期中的虐感，沒關係下一篇我再來虐大家。


End file.
